The Queens Servant
by LE McMurray
Summary: AU. Daniel becomes a slave to a Goa'uld.


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Just an AU that I wrote while I was trying to finish the several multi-chaptered stories I still have to do. This would be the reason it takes me so long to finish them.

This story has sexual situations and a rape theme through it. Don't read if you're made uncomfortable by this.

Anyway enjoy.

* * *

She struggled against the men dragging her through the room, screaming out her defiance despite the fear filling her heart. A man stood at the other end of the room watching with amusement as she was forced to stand in front of him. Sha're bit the hand of one of the guards making the man laugh.

"You are filled with fire," he stretched out his hand the glow hypnotising her before the guards removed her clothing.

Sha're stood feeling humiliated as he examined her like some kind of prize, her mind filled with terror knowing that if she hadn't ran out on her wedding she wouldn't be here right now. Marrying a man she didn't love was not as bad as what was happening to her now.

They lifted her onto a table laying her out before a strange creature was placed on her stomach; she wanted to scream as it started to slide over her body poking at her examining every part of her body but the glow had made it impossible. They turned her over and Sha're silently whispered goodbye to her father and brother as the creature forced its way into her body.

The last thing she remembered was the sound of her own screams before blackness took her.

* * *

Jack O'Neill leaned back in his chair watching as the youngest member of his team entered the briefing room. Daniel was absorbed in a file navigating with peripheral vision and murmuring a quick hello as he sat down.

Jack would admit freely that he'd not been precisely sure at first about letting Daniel on the team but Daniel's linguistic skills had convinced him of his usefulness before the young man's gentle good nature endeared him to Jack. His attention was removed from the genius by the arrival of who Jack called the anti-genius. Charlie Kawalsky took the seat beside Daniel leaning over the younger man's shoulder reading until Daniel gave up and closed the file.

The last two members of his team arrived and Jack knew Hammond would appear in a minute or so after Sam and Teal'c had taken their seats. Jack was proud of his team, though it would take a hell of a lot of alcohol for him to admit it to them and leaned back waiting to watch them go.

While he, Charlie and Teal'c were the muscle the brains belonged to Carter and Daniel. He was glad that they had different specialities because he sure as hell would not want to see what would happen if they went head to head.

Finally Hammond arrived to talk about their next mission.

x

The team walked back to the Gate talking amongst themselves completely unaware that they were being watched. The Goa'uld scanned each man walking through the fields.

The Jaffa she dismissed out of hand, he was a sholva and she would never touch such filth.

Next was the leader, he was tall, handsome and she pursed her lips together in thought, maybe.

The third was about the same height as the leader but she then noticed the scar on the back of his neck. He had been touched by a Goa'uld before and that would not be as much fun.

Finally she saw the youngest man there and a smile covered her face. He was handsome, slightly shorter than the leader with crystal blue eyes and long light brown hair. She felt her restrained host react slightly to the man making her smile. He would be her target.

Daniel sighed in relief as they entered the small cave they were using for camp. He'd had a strange feeling all day, it felt like he was being watched almost examined somehow and the feeling sent a chill up his spine.

He followed his team deeper into their shelter amazed at how different his life had become over the past year. After being laughed off the stage at his lecture Catherine had brought him to Cheyenne Mountain where he'd translated a tablet before they had been given several things from the Pentagon which led them to what was now commonly known as Ernest's planet where they found Gate addresses which he and Sam Carter had worked out how to get to.

On one of their first missions they had met Teal'c and almost lost Charlie, the former First Prime saved them from Apophis but as they were fighting their way back to the Stargate Charlie had become infected by an infant Goa'uld. Daniel remembered the terror as one of his new friends, someone he had come to admire very quickly was almost lost to them; it was sheer luck that Teal'c knew about a place the Goa'uld were frightened of. Charlie wore the scar with pride to prove that they could be beaten.

"Hey genius," the sarcastic voice of Jack cut through his thoughts, "Are you with us?"

Daniel realised he was standing staring at the wall and quickly jumped over to take his place between Charlie and Jack as they pulled out their rations.

It was odd; Daniel had found his niche in the one place he would never believe he would fit in to. Jack and Charlie had become like brothers to him while Sam was the sister he'd never had and Teal'c…well he wasn't sure what Teal'c was other than a steady presence in his life. They had become the family he'd never had.

x

Jack heard the attack just in time to pull Daniel out of the way as a staff blast exploded against the wall where the young man had been. As the team tried to fight back they found themselves getting pinned down.

"Jack," Charlie yelled, "Behind you."

Jack glanced round seeing the tunnel behind him and knew they had to take the chance. Before he could order them to move he heard Daniel cry out, Jack spun to find the archaeologist clutching at his shoulder which was smoking from the staff blast. He grabbed the younger man's uninjured arm and pushed him into the new cave moments before they were surrounded.

Reluctantly the team dropped their weapons.

* * *

Ammonet looked at the unconscious man laying on the bed smiling at how handsome he was. She could feel her host starting to stir and sighed annoyed that she needed to control this child with a drug. She managed to hide this weakness from the other System Lords but it was growing harder.

"My Queen," her servant arrived, "What do you wish us to do with him?"

"Clean and prepare him," Ammonet ordered as she moved into the other room. She stood in front of the mirror and slipped her dress off allowing it to pool at her feet.

"Your thoughts betray you child," Ammonet told her host as she admired the body she had taken so young, supple and lithe, "But you are right he is perfect."

"I do not think that," Sha're protested.

Ammonet laughed, "You forget, we share our body."

"MY body," Sha're yelled crying out at the stinging pain Ammonet inflicted quickly for interrupting her.

"Our body," the Goa'uld continued, "I feel the tingle you get every time you look at him."

"What are you going to do to him?" Sha're asked, not wanting to hurt this man.

Ammonet laughed again, "My dear child, I am going to give you a gift. You are attracted to him, this way you shall get to feel him intimately."

"You make me sick," Sha're spat.

For a moment there was nothing before the pain started making Sha're scream, she didn't know how she could feel with no body but she did. She felt hatred for her captor, she felt the pain the thing put her through and most of all she felt pity for the man Ammonet was about to use and break.

"I will allow you to feel some of it," Ammonet told her as she drew on a red and gold robe, "As though you are the one he touches."

x

Daniel groaned as he woke up wondering what had happened. The last thing he remembered was being ambushed on the planet and Jack pushing him deeper into the cave after he'd been shot.

Now he was in an ornately decorated room lying on a very comfortable bed and he was becoming aware that he wasn't wearing anything. Sitting up fast he checked where the staff blast had struck his arm finding nothing but smooth unblemished flesh, completely freaked Daniel jumped off the bed and started looking for either his clothes or at least something to wear so he could get back to the Stargate.

"Your clothing has been removed," a woman said making Daniel turn to the door.

He instantly grabbed one of the pillows to hide his modesty before returning his gaze to the woman. She was, in appearance, absolutely beautiful. Her slim figure was highlighted by the clinging robe she wore; she had long black curly hair that tumbled across her shoulders framing her delicate golden coloured face that held full red lips and deep dark brown eyes. In any other context she would be someone he'd like to see more of however the look in her eyes and the strut that brought her across the floor marked her as Goa'uld.

"I'd like them back," Daniel managed to say channelling Jack O'Neill as much as possible.

The Goa'uld laughed malevolence filling every echo as she stepped closer to him making him retreat until he hit the bed again.

"You belong to me," she told him, "I am Ammonet your Queen, your Goddess. You shall worship me in every way possible."

"I don't think so," Daniel replied giving a slight cry of shock as she pushed him to lie back on the bed.

"If you wish your friends to live," Ammonet told him leaning over him her hair falling to hit his cheek, "You shall bow to my every desire."

"Wh…What?" Daniel stuttered fear for his friends filling his heart.

"You do not believe me," Ammonet lifted a communications ball from the table and held it in front of his eyes.

Daniel winced as he saw Jack, Sam, Charlie and Teal'c huddled in a cell cuts and bruises covering them.

"I will release them if you bind yourself to me," Ammonet told him, "You will give your word not to try to escape and I will release them."

"No," Daniel whispered anguished.

"I would think about that," Ammonet breathed in his ear, "The woman has already been spotted by many of my Jaffa. Only my order has saved her from their attentions," she drew her tongue along his earlobe, "Do you want me to rescind that order?"

"Leave her alone," Daniel snarled pushing her away from him.

"You become my slave," Ammonet regained her balance quickly, "You bow to me and I shall release them unharmed."

Daniel remained silent trying to find some way out of this.

"If you need another reason," Ammonet laughed sitting allowing her robe to fall open to reveal her long golden legs, "I shall give you one. There are several symbiotes who shall be mature very soon and needing hosts. I believe your friends O'Neill and Kawalsky would make fine hosts."

Daniel felt sick; he knew that was the nightmare of every member of the SGC to be invaded by a Goa'uld but for that to happen to Charlie again was unthinkable.

"And of course the Sholva," Ammonet continued, "Shall be executed in front of all my followers to show what happens to those who defy me."

x

Ammonet watched him as he thought about everything she'd said. She could feel her host squirming in horror trying to force her way to the surface to help the man, Ammonet squashed her back down knowing she would need to take the serum again soon.

"Here's the deal," her captive said suddenly, "I get to give them a GDO, I get to explain and I get to watch them walk unharmed and alone through the Stargate that I've dialled."

"And?" Ammonet asked a malevolent smile touching her lips.

"I'll be your slave," he looked ill as the words exited his mouth, "I will do whatever you want and I won't try to escape."

Triumph filled Ammonet, "Very well. Tomorrow…"

"Now," Daniel stated, "You'll release them now."

Ammonet nodded before touching a panel on the wall calling her personal servant, "Return his clothes and bring me the box that was strapped to the females arm. Also, I require a band."

"Yes my Queen," the young woman nodded scrambling out.

Ammonet retrieved a dress disrobing in front of the shocked Daniel who turned away averting his eyes until she was dressed. As she was finishing the door opened and her servant returned handing Daniel his clothes before giving Ammonet all the equipment she asked for. Ammonet watched appreciatively as the man pulled on his clothes walking to him once he'd finished.

"My slave," she slid her hand along his right arm before gripping his wrist and wrapping a slim silver bracelet around it which attached itself to him.

"What the hell?" Daniel cried shocked holding up his arm to stare at it, "What is this?"

"My insurance that you shall not try to escape through the _Chappa-aii_ with them," Ammonet told him, "If you enter the _Chappa-aii_ and I have not set the band then you shall…" she paused and a vicious smile covered her face, "Well let us just say you will arrive at your destination in many more pieces than you started."

"Fine," he kept his face cold.

"Now my slave," Ammonet handed him the GDO, "We must send your friends home."

x

Jack kept his eyes on Sam as they were forced out of the cell, he'd noticed a few of the looks she'd been given by the Jaffa and was going to make sure she wasn't put through that. To his surprise they were pushed to the Stargate, he was even more surprised to see Daniel arrive with the Gould bitch who'd captured them completely free. Or so he seemed.

"Daniel?" Jack asked the moment they were in range.

"Jack," Daniel replied his tone even and emotionless, "She's setting you free."

Suspicion wormed its way into Jack's mind, "Why?"

"I've agreed to become her slave for your freedom," Daniel explained handing his friend the GDO, "I'm sending you to Cimmeria and from there you can go home."

"Daniel, what the hell are you doing?" Charlie demanded.

"Saving you guys," Daniel whispered, "Understand."

"You can't Daniel," Sam told him, "You can't do this."

Daniel sighed in defeat, "I have to, believe me I won't let her hurt you."

"After you open the Gate…" Jack started.

"I have to stay," Daniel cut him off revealing the silver band on his wrist, "Ask Teal'c when you get out of here."

"Enough," Ammonet snapped, "Send them through now."

Daniel closed his eyes and walked over to the DHD slowly pressing each symbol carefully before sighing as he pushed the centre crystal opening the Stargate.

"Goodbye," Daniel breathed as they were pushed through the Stargate, sighing in relief that Ammonet kept her side of the bargain and didn't send any Jaffa in after them.

"Now my slave," Ammonet's voice cut through him, "It is time to leave ourselves."

* * *

"There has to be something we can do?" Jack cried in frustration slamming his fist against the table in the briefing room.

"It is unlikely we will be able to find him," Teal'c told him, "Ammonet will have left the planet by now."

"What was that thing on Daniel's wrist?" Sam asked, her eyes showing the residue of tears for her friend, "Why didn't he try to escape?"

"It is known simply as the Band," Teal'c told them, "It means he is unable to enter the Stargate unless she allows him."

"I don't understand?" Sam frowned.

"If it is not set correctly," Teal'c continued, "The band shall kill the wearer; only the Goa'uld who places it on can remove it. She is the only one who knows the code."

"So he's trapped?" Charlie stated his eyes dead as his face was blank, "And he did it to save us."

"No," Jack snapped, "I don't accept that there's nothing we can do."

"The only thing we can hope for is that we shall run into Ammonet again," Teal'c told him, "Considering that she took over Apophis' entire domain when he was killed I believe it to be more than likely."

Jack sighed, "We left him there alone."

"You had no choice," Hammond spoke for the first time still reeling himself from the loss of their archaeologist, "As of this moment Dr Daniel Jackson is officially Missing in Action."

x

Daniel lay staring at the ceiling feeling sick. He would have moved except he didn't think his legs could hold him up right now. Once he'd saved his friends Ammonet had taken him back to the ship which promptly took off destroying any hope he had of rescue. She ordered him to accompany her to her room where she had ordered him to undress; this was where he discovered the band on his wrist could also be used as a torture device.

He ended up on the bed again like he had when he had woken for the first time swallowing hard as she slipped her dress off before climbing onto him. For a moment he saw deep regret in those big brown eyes and Daniel knew the host was apologising but she wasn't in control for long. Daniel closed his eyes and lost himself in trying to recall every word of several books he'd read as his body betrayed him.

"I am sorry," the whispered words made him turn to where the host was laying at his side staring back at him.

Daniel sighed, "It's not your fault."

He could see the sadness and defeat in her eyes; now that the Gould was asleep he could see the woman for who she truly was. She was young, far too young to know such horror but then so was he. There was a gentleness about her that was completely destroyed when the parasite was awake and controlling her.

They lay facing each other both keeping the covers pulled around them.

"What's your name?" Daniel asked her after several minutes of silence.

"Sha're."

Daniel smiled slightly, "That's a beautiful name. How long have you been…" he hesitated wondering how to phrase it before deciding on, "here?"

"I believe it to be less than a year but more than several months," she sighed, "Time seems different under her rule."

Daniel nodded not sure what to say now.

"What is your name?" Sha're asked looking up at him.

"Daniel."

"I wish I could help you Dan'iel," she told him, "But she is too strong. She drinks something to make me tired, I can only watch as she hurts."

Daniel automatically reached out to comfort her as she started to cry before realising what he was doing and froze. Sha're smiled softly at him wiping away her tears.

"You must sleep," she told him, "You will need to be rested for tomorrow. Her plans are not to hurt you but to wear you down. I cannot stop her."

Daniel nodded and dutifully closed his eyes a little shocked to feel a gentle hand stroke his cheek until exhaustion took over and he slipped into a deep sleep.

x

Daniel felt like he was wearing a pair of pyjamas in the stupid attire Ammonet had told him to wear.

"You do not seem pleased by your new clothing," the Goa'uld noted as she sat brushing out her long thick raven hair watching him in the mirror.

"Being dressed like a clown is not what I expected," Daniel retorted, he may have said he wouldn't try to escape but it didn't mean he couldn't piss her off.

Ammonet laughed standing to face him, "You are unlike any slave I have ever had before Daniel Jackson. I find your insolence an attractive quality."

"And here I thought it was my good looks," Daniel replied shivering slightly as she stroked his cheek wincing when she grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked so his face was level with hers.

"I find it attractive in the privacy of my room but be insolent like that in front of anyone else and you shall pay severely," Ammonet told him her eyes glowing like molten gold.

"What more can you do to me?" Daniel asked with a bravado he sure as hell didn't feel.

"You?" Ammonet asked with a laugh, "I would not harm you. Know this however if one of the servants overhears you being insolent then I shall kill that servant. Any Jaffa and it shall be him plus one of the servants, any of my worshippers and I shall kill ten of them. And for each time you are insolent in front of another Goa'uld means I shall kill one hundred and fifty. Their deaths shall be your fault my handsome slave."

Daniel paled knowing she had him, he couldn't live with that. He stiffened as she pressed her lips to his forcing him into a kiss, when she moved away from him she smiled.

"You are mine slave," she reminded him, "You shall bow to my desires and enjoy my touches."

"I may be a slave," Daniel told her, "I may not fight against what you do to me but don't ever expect me to enjoy you touching me."

x

The day that followed gave Daniel a lot of time to think, he followed Ammonet through the ship when it landed so she could accept the tributes from those under her rule. When ordered he took her arm escorting her from place to place before standing behind her throne watching in disgust as the natives of the planet bowed and scraped to this parasite no matter how beautiful the host was.

Finally it was over and he was allowed to eat something as Ammonet freshened up. It was the first thing he'd had to eat in about a day so he quickly wolfed it down. He couldn't believe this was his life now, he couldn't believe that he was stuck here and a slave.

"Slave," her imperious voice cut through his thoughts, "Bring me some juice."

Daniel rolled his eyes and poured her some orange coloured juice before walking into the other room not prepared to find her in a large bathtub. The bubbles thankfully hid most things but considering he now knew the host Daniel felt extremely uncomfortable.

Ammonet noticed this and smiled standing allowing him to see her entire naked body, "Do you not find this body attractive?"

Daniel refused to answer her but she moved closer and gently touched him.

"I see you do," she laughed before she stared at him, "Undress. The bath is more enjoyable with two."

* * *

Jack sat with a beer in one hand and the remote control in the other as he and Charlie both stared at the game.

"It wasn't your fault Jack," Charlie broke the silence, "Daniel made the choice to protect us."

"He shouldn't have had to," Jack snapped, "Damn it Charlie we were supposed to protect him. We need to do something to get him back."

"Teal'c is right," Charlie hated seeing his friend like this, "Ammonet left the planet, we even sent a MALP to check it out. We will find him Jack."

Jack took a quick swig of his beer, "I knew I shouldn't have let him on the team, I knew I should have left him here on this planet. He should have been in his office studying instead of traipsing around alien worlds."

"And he would have gone nuts if you made him stay," Charlie reminded his friend, "Daniel is an explorer at heart."

Jack sighed and fell into silence, when Daniel had joined the program he'd been an ass to the younger man but during the trip to Ernest's planet Daniel had grown on Jack. The past year Jack had come to see Daniel as a younger brother, semi-surrogate son even allowing Daniel to stay with him while his apartment was being renovated.

"I'm worried about him Charlie," Jack murmured, "I never wanted him to lose the innocence he had when we first started. But if what Teal'c says is true he has."

x

Daniel was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed his knees pulled up to his chest. He was waiting as he did every night for what he thought must be about a month now and finally his wait was over.

"Dan'iel," Sha're whispered wrapping the sheet around her moving to sit with him on the floor, "Are you alright?"

"Not really," he sighed not looking up at her.

Sha're dropped her eyes, "I wish I could stop her, I know…I…"

"It's not your fault," Daniel finally managed to look up at her seeing her deep brown eyes filled with sorrow, "It's hers."

"You are such a good man," Sha're told him, "You sacrificed yourself to save people you love. I would never have found the courage to do that."

Daniel gave her a weak smile, "I don't know if I'm as strong as all that."

"You are," Sha're nervously took his hand, "I wish I could stop her from hurting you, from making you do those things."

Daniel frowned glancing at the floor feeling her gentle fingers touch his cheeks, looking up he saw her face close to his and he stared into her deep brown eyes caught by her sweet, gentle nature. The kiss took them both by surprise, but neither pulled away.

"I…" Daniel started but Sha're placed her finger on his lips.

"I do not regret that," she told him gently stroking his cheek, "It felt nice."

Daniel smiled as well, "In your home, was there someone you loved?"

Sha're shook her head, "I was meant to marry a man but I ran away to avoid it. Then I was abducted by Apophis Jaffa and became Ammonet's host."

"I wish I could get us both out of here," Daniel told her.

Sha're started to droop, "I need to rest. The serum she takes makes me so tired."

"Then you should get some rest," Daniel told her, "I'll talk to you tomorrow night."

Sha're moved back onto the bed laying down to rest looking up as Daniel leaned over her making sure she was comfortable.

"Dan'iel," Sha're whispered catching his hand, "When she does those things to you."

"Yes?"

"Pretend you are with me," she told him bringing his hand to her lips, "I do not mind. In fact in a way you are."

Daniel stared at her in amazement before gently kissing her forehead, "Thank you."

x

Hammond watched as SG2 ran through the Gate relaxing as the Iris closed, the team headed out of the room except Major Ferretti. He jogged into the control room pleased to find Jack standing with Hammond.

"Major?" Hammond asked as Ferretti stopped before them.

"On the planet there was a Gould," Ferretti told them, "We managed to see which one before the Jaffa came after us."

"And who was it?" Hammond asked wondering where this conversation was headed.

"Ammonet," Ferretti told them.

"Daniel," Jack choked, "Was he there?"

Ferretti nodded, "I saw him. He was standing beside her."

"And?" Jack demanded.

"He looked…" the Major hesitated, "Alright. Other than wearing some sort of pyjama suit he was pale but didn't look hurt in any way I could see."

"Thank you Major," Hammond said, "Report to the infirmary."

Ferretti nodded leaving them, Hammond moved Jack upstairs to his office.

"We know he's alive," Hammond started.

Jack sighed leaning against the wall, "I suppose but we have no idea how to help him."

"Maybe if Major Carter's plans for meeting these Tok'ra are a success," Hammond said, "They may be able to help."

Jack nodded leaving the office, as Hammond said they at least knew he was alive. They would find a way to get him home."

x

Daniel walked with Ammonet back to her rooms knowing she was in a bad mood after the escape of the team from Earth. She now believed there to be a Tok'ra spy amongst her ranks and she'd killed several of the natives in a pique of rage.

He felt ill after watching that but he had been unable to do anything as several Jaffa had been in front of him, she had then turned on him and Daniel started to worry she was going to kill him too but she simply motioned him to escort her away.

"Prepare my bath," Ammonet ordered him as she pressed the panel to call on her servants.

Daniel slipped into the other room stopping and breathing a sigh of relief knowing that Ferretti had made it home alive. He had to get out of here but he couldn't leave Sha're trapped as Ammonet's host, somehow he'd fallen in love with the young woman during the brief interludes they shared at night. He couldn't abandon her to being a slave to the Gould and needed to figure out a way to do it.

He jumped slightly as Ammonet stormed into the room followed by two young girls who served her.

"Leave," Ammonet told him, her eyes glowing in anger, "You shall remain in the other room until I call for you."

Daniel nodded leaving the room knowing this would give him time to think.

x

The first thing Sha're did when control was returned to her that night was to cry. Daniel wrapped his arms around her rocking her gently until she had calmed down enough for him to talk to her.

"Does she know we speak at night?" Daniel asked, his hand gently stroking her dark curls as her head rested on his shoulder.

Sha're shook her head, "No, I hide it from her. I did not want her to hurt you even more because of it."

"I have an idea," Daniel told her gently brushing a kiss to her forehead, "It's dangerous for both of us but it'll get us out of here."

"I will do whatever you need me to," Sha're told him, she slipped her arm around his neck and hugged him tightly, "And no matter what happens I am glad you took the chance to save us."

Daniel held her close wanting to whisper his feelings for her but knew it wasn't a good idea just now, "Alright, here's my plan."

* * *

Daniel watched Ammonet strut around her rooms readying herself to be presented to the people of the next world they were headed to. She never let him leave her rooms unless he was accompanying her so he had no way to get to know any of the other servants but he didn't care about that right now. Freeing Sha're would free them.

"So, you're going to pretend to another world you're a Goddess?" he asked sarcasm flowing through his voice.

"I am a Goddess," she replied to him her eyes flashing.

"You know," Daniel leaned against the wall, "That doesn't impress me one bit."

"What would my slave?" Ammonet moved to him her hands sliding along his chest.

This seemed to be too easy, Daniel mused.

"Tell me Daniel Jackson," Ammonet breathed in his ear her breath hot against his skin, "What would impress you?"

"I know of a planet," Daniel started before shrugging, "Never mind."

"Continue," she ordered.

"A planet free of your kind," Daniel continued as ordered, "That won't bow before you."

Ammonet laughed, "Tell me the planet and I will take my army there."

"Still won't impress me," Daniel shrugged.

"Then what would?" she snapped annoyed.

"What would impress me," Daniel told her, "Is that you take over without an army, without anyone else there. Just you alone, if you're really a Goddess you'll be able to."

Daniel hoped she'd fall for it, hoped Sha're was able to goad her into it. He soon had his answer.

"Very well," Ammonet replied imperiously, "You and I shall go to this planet you know. I shall convince them I am a Goddess and you shall believe too."

x

Daniel pressed each symbol on the DHD as Ammonet stood waiting preening. As the Gate burst open Daniel moved to her side.

"If you want me to join you," Daniel said holding up his right wrist, "You need to set this."

"Of course my slave," Ammonet laughed malevolence filling the room, "It is now set to allow one trip through the _Chappa-aii_."

"Fine," Daniel shrugged, "Let's go and you can see I'm right."

Ammonet motioned for him to take her arm and they walked through the Stargate together. Exiting the event horizon Daniel smiled to see the sight of Thor's Hammer as it started its scan of them. Hearing her scream Daniel winced as her nails dug into his arm before the light blinded him and they were both taken.

x

Daniel groaned as he woke up he quickly moved away from Ammonet waiting until she woke up before he moved to the Hammer. As she woke and listened to message from Thor she screamed in frustration anger flaring in her eyes before she started to chase him.

Daniel had helped map out the tunnels once they'd freed Kawalsky. He remembered the joy they'd all felt when their friend was released from his captor and hoped he'd get to feel that again with Sha're.

"You cannot hide from me," Ammonet's enraged voice echoed through the caves, "And when I find you, you shall feel more pain than you ever thought possible."

Daniel found the entrance to the Hammer and stood below it waiting for her to appear. When she finally did Daniel kept himself standing just under the Hammer waiting for her to attack him.

"You," she sneered at him her face twisted in hatred, "You tricked me."

Daniel shrugged, "And I thought Goddesses were supposed to be all knowing. You didn't know it was a trick?"

She came at him her hands moving around his neck but Daniel had been waiting for this and grabbed her wrists propelling them both into the field of the Hammer. Ammonet screamed as the red beam enveloped her while Daniel stumbled backwards out of the field watching as the Goa'uld writhed in agony, agony he knew Sha're was feeling as well.

"Come on," he breathed wishing it would end, "Come on."

Finally the red beam subsided and Sha're fell to the ground caught by Daniel who smiled at her in relief.

"Dan…iel," she croaked.

"I'm here," he told her, "She's gone."

"Thank you," Sha're breathed to him before she went limp in his arms.

* * *

"You wanted to see us?" Jack asked as he, Sam, Teal'c and Charlie all jogged into the control room.

Hammond nodded before hitting the button on the microphone, "They're here."

"Hi guys," a familiar voice greeted them.

"Daniel?" Jack called first to recover from his amazement.

"Yeah," Daniel replied, "It's good to hear your voice Jack."

"You too," Jack laughed seeing the joy he was feeling reflected in his team-mates eyes, "Where are you?"

"I'm on Cimmeria," Daniel told him, "I kinda need some help getting home."

"We'll open the Iris," Jack said wincing as Hammond gave him a stern look, "Or we could come get you."

Daniel laughed sounding tired, "You'll need to bring a medic and a stretcher."

Worry filled Jack, "Are you okay?"

"It's not for me," Daniel told him, "I'll explain once you're here."

"We'll be there soon Daniel," Jack smiled motioning for his team to get ready, "Need us to bring anything else?"

"Some proper clothing for me," Daniel said, "Oh and some chocolate would be nice, I've got a real craving."

"I'll see what I can do," Jack laughed before the Gate shut down.

x

Jack smiled as they exited the Gate to find Daniel sitting leaning against the obelisk which was the entrance to the Hammer, he looked tired but a grin appeared on his face at the sight of his friends.

"Nice outfit," Jack said as Daniel stood up to face them but before he could reply Jack had him in a tight hug, "I thought we'd lost you for a while kid."

"Was sure you had too for a while," Daniel smiled, he saw Janet Fraiser with the team seeing Teal'c with a stretcher, "Come on, there's someone you guys need to meet."

The team followed their lost sheep towards Gairwan's house wondering why Daniel had asked for medical help. Once they arrived Daniel stopped outside a frown crossing his face.

"Jack, just you and Doctor Fraiser should come in," Daniel said softly, "We don't want to spook her."

Before Jack could ask who Daniel had entered the house nodding to Gairwan who motioned him through to another room, Jack and Janet followed both looking confused. They entered the room to find Daniel kneeling beside a bed.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"It's okay," Daniel whispered quickly to the occupant of the bed before he turned revealing the young woman lying there unable to avoid noting the look of astonishment on Jack's face, "Jack, Janet this is Sha're."

x

Daniel sat waiting as Janet checked Sha're well aware of Jack staring at him.

"What?" he finally demanded.

"You risked your life to save her," Jack stated, "Why?"

"Because I love her," Daniel told his friend, "And I know you don't understand Jack but you don't have to. She's not Ammonet, not anymore. She's gone through hell and I intend to help her through that," he dropped his head, "Even if it means having to leave her back on her home with her family and never get to see her again."

Jack continued to stare at him, "I just don't get how you ended up falling for the host."

Daniel gave a slight laugh, "Ammonet couldn't control her properly so at night Sha're was able to take control of her own body. We would talk and over time I just..."

"Daniel," Jack nervously licked his lips, "You know you can talk to me about what happened."

Daniel turned away from his friend, "No I can't."

Jack frowned torn between wanting to know what his friend was hiding and knowing it was probably a good idea that Daniel wasn't sharing.

"Daniel," Janet called, "If you feel up to it we're going to head back to Earth now."

"Yeah, that's the other thing I meant to tell you about," Daniel said through gritted teeth holding up his wrist, "Without the proper combination I can't go through the Gate."

"Dan'iel," a weak voice called as Teal'c and Charlie appeared carrying the stretcher.

He moved over to it smiling down on her, "Don't worry. Janet will take care of you until we figure out how I can get home."

"No," Sha're smiled softly her hand sliding onto his wrist, "I know the combination."

Daniel laughed in relief, "I didn't think about that," holding out his wrist he watched as she gently touched the combination of symbols that opened the band releasing him.

Sam quickly reached out and grabbed the band from Daniel, "I want to have a look at that," she said before giving him a quick hug, "It's good to have you back."

He looked up at her his blue eyes bright under his eyelashes, "Good to be back."


End file.
